


EMPERATRIZ ESPERADA (SAGA DEMONÍACA, ONE SHOT 2)

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: El principal Rey de los cuatro grandes Demonios del infierno. Bajo la protección de Lucifer y Mammon, el gran Regente; Akashi Seijuuro, amo de la soberbia y la avaricia, por fin despues de mas de un siglo de espera, puede reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece.Furihata Kouki, quien desde pequeño a podido ver a ese ser de ojos terroríficos, pero que sin embargo le ha cuidado y protegido desde que tiene memoria.A pesar de la soledad, la muerte y el dolor a su alrededor, lo único constante es ese demonio.Y por fin a subido a reclamarlo.
Relationships: akafuri
Kudos: 13





	EMPERATRIZ ESPERADA (SAGA DEMONÍACA, ONE SHOT 2)

Kouki recuerda pocas cosas de su niñez, en su mayoría cosas que le duelen en el alma; para cualquier niño no serían normales, pero bueno, él no era del todo un niño normal. 

Su madre solía decir que cuando apenas tenía unos meses de nacido lo escuchaba reír muy tarde por las noches o al   
despuntar el alba. 

O cuando ella juraba dejarlo en su cuna y este; aparecía envuelto en mantas que sabía no le pertenecían debajo de la   
cama o dentro del guarda ropa. 

En su inocente niñez, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba su madre al verlo hablarle a la nada; pensando que era la etapa   
del amigo imaginario, después con forme crecía las cosas eran más... Extrañas. 

Su padre... Alguien a quien en realidad no quería recordar por la forma en la que siempre le vio o le trato. Nunca fue cariñoso y es más; le veía con asco y hasta podría decirse, terror. 

Sin embargo sí que recordaba particularmente esa noche, esa maldita noche.

—Dilo de nuevo— dijo su madre a Kouki 

—Lo siento, mamá— le respondió el pequeño 

—Debes decirlo de nuevo, no te creo en lo absoluto— insistió la mujer 

—Mamá en serio, no fue mi intención, yo no los deje ahí, ¡Lo juro!— pero la señora Furihata seguía sin creerle, aterrorizada, por lo cual abofeteó al pequeño hasta que un rojo carmesí se apreció en ambas mejillas 

— ¡Maldita sea, no te creo! Eres espantoso— y en eso, siendo aún muy pequeño, entre lágrimas y sollozos desgarradores, Kouki balbuceó 

— ¡Yo no quería hacerlo, no quería dejar mis juguetes en la escalera, no quería que mi papá se resbalara, fue un accidente!…. ¡No quería que muriera, en serio lo siento muchísimo Mamá!— 

Esa noche fue la peor de todas, su padre le había tomado del brazo, le había gritado y encerrado en una habitación   
oscura, había sido llamado demonio y el llorando imploraba perdón. Kouki recordaba muy bien haber dejado los juguetes en su respectiva caja; sabia, lo supo. Él los había puesto ahí. 

Escuchó un sonido estridente, gritos y locura y en cuanto la habitación fue abierta por una fuerza abrumadora pero a la   
vez cálida. Fue la primera vez que escucho su voz.

Jamás volverá a tocarte

No sé volvió a tocar el tema de la muerte de su padre. 

Desde entonces vagamente entre sus memorias se ve a sí mismo jugar en medio del parque, ya era muy de noche y recuerda; que siempre decía seguir a alguien; alguien que ahora, muy a su pesar sabe, quien es. 

Luego entre aterrorizada e intrigada; su abuela, maldita fuera, le enseño a honrar los espíritus y costumbres   
tradicionales muy antiguas de su familia para invocar su ayuda. 

Pero ella deseaba otra clase de ayuda.

—Pero abuela... Él dice que solo está aquí por mí. Además me da miedo…— 

A Kouki nunca se le habría ocurrido pedirles a los espíritus que le hicieran daño a alguien, aunque realmente solo viera a   
uno, pero tampoco creía que pudiera vivir tranquilo sin protección para que este no se lo llevara; porque bien le había   
dicho que esa eran sus intenciones. 

Tú me perteneces desde el momento en que fuiste concebido, has sido mío desde la antigüedad. 

La anciana señora nunca quiso entender que no podría sacar provecho de él, ni en ese momento ni nunca. No hasta que una tarde en la que le estuvo insistiendo hasta lograrle un dolor intenso de cabeza, estando ambos en el segundo piso,   
con la negativa de ver a un hombre experto en exorcismos, justo cerca de las escaleras mientras su abuela amenazaba   
con dejarle sin cena, está de alguna manera salió expulsada por los aires rodando por las escaleras. 

Kouki no lo sabía, ya que ella nunca se lo dijo pero; antes de caer inconsciente la mujer vio la figura aterradora que al   
parecer custodiase a su nieto, con una mirada tan escalofriante que jamás volvió a hablarle de nuevo, ya que en cuanto   
salió del hospital con fracturas en un brazo, tres costillas y la muñeca; sin importarle la insistencia de su hija, se alejaría   
de su nieto lo más pronto posible. 

Y todo ello a la edad de 10 años. 

Con forme paso el tiempo se dio cuenta no solo de que era inútil decir lo que sentía sucedía a su alrededor, sería tomado por loco o sería castigado por él y no deseaba ninguna de las dos opciones, sí que evitó meterse en problemas. 

Si pudiera hacer una cronología de sí mismo, sería entre triste, aburrida y a su vez molesta. 

Triste porque siempre era dejado de lado, sin amigos y temiendo de él. 

Aburrida ya que, al no tener amigos tenía que soportar la presencia molesta de él. 

Siempre él. 

Y molesta porque ¿Que niño no desea tener amigos? ¿Qué niño no desea tener aventuras? Y él, claro está; impedía desde que aprendió como hacerlo, todos y cada uno de sus intentos de eliminarlo. 

Recuerda aquella vez en la que buscando ávidamente varias formas de deshacerse de Akashi. 

Un día solo puso varios cuencos de sal; consejo de su amigo Kagami, y el ente solo atino a reír volteándolas diciendo que   
eso solo le causaba gracia, o cuando quemo incienso que compro en una tienda esotérica, la cual por cierto le provoco   
mucho miedo y nerviosismo y solo le escucho decir que al menos era un buen aroma. 

Y luego venían los castigos por sus acciones, mismos que le causaban miedo, a veces dolor y vergüenza, porque iban desde pequeños besos robados aquí y allá, mordidas en su cuello que luego no sabía cómo ocultar y las más osadas... 

—Has sido malo Kouki… — 

La respiración era amortiguada por la manga de su sudadera de la escuela, Kouki yacía en su cama con ropa desarreglada, sudor en su frente y lo más vergonzoso, a Akashi entre sus piernas mientras besaba su piel expuesta. 

—Por…fa..favor, detente aahgh— 

Sus manos fueron alzadas hacia arriba por una fuerza que no podía ver, Akashi se irguió de su posición, viendo el desastre erótico que era el castaño, vulnerable y dócil, tal como le gustaría que fuera siempre. A su disposición, era una lástima que aún no pudiera tomarlo. 

—Es una pena que aún no pueda devorarte— 

Kouki se tensó, pero esa sensación fue olvidada en cuanto sintió un par de manos frías en su intimidad, intento gritar pero sabía su madre aún estaba en casa, además de que no era su deseo darle gusto al demonio; estaba seguro que lo era, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de placer y; viendo estrellas tras sus parpados al cerrarlos con fuerza, termino derramando su simiente completamente agitado por el orgasmo que lo envolvió. 

—Eres tan perfecto— escucho antes de perderse entre la bruma de la inconciencia.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Kouki había llegado a casa temprano para aprovechar y estudiar un poco para los exámenes finales, no tenía más que hacer así que se encerró en su habitación para concentrarse. Sin darse cuenta, las dos de la mañana se avistaron en su   
reloj más una voz le hizo sobre saltar. 

—Ya es tarde, deberías dormir— 

Kouki intento no sobre saltarse e ignorar la suave voz, estaba cansado y hambriento. Un mensaje llegó a su bandeja de   
entrada abriéndolo con desgano, era Takao.

MSJ~ HALCON:  
Fiesta el sábado en mi casa, no faltes o iré por ti. 

¿En qué pensaba Takao para estar despierto tan tarde? Sinceramente no creía que estudiando. 

— ¿Iras?— escucho un susurró en la alfombra y pronto una sensación pesada a sus espaldas —Te hice una pregunta,   
contéstame— 

Siguió con la boca cerrada, labios apretados y nudillos blancos por el miedo, su silla de movió lanzándolo al suelo, agitado se arrastró al pie de su cama. 

— ¡Iré!— 

Entonces apareció ante su mirada, imponente como siempre. Luces rojas de fuego danzaban a su alrededor, sus ojos de distinto color daban la impresión de sonreír burlonamente, pero su expresión no cambiaba. 

—Tienes que pedirme permiso adecuadamente, Kouki~— 

Su piel se estremeció, sintió un extraño tirón que le hacía ir hacia ese... demonio o lo que fuera. Extrañamente Akashi   
Seijuuro, cómo le había dicho se llamaba, nunca le había hecho daño... Más que alejarlo de su familia, de la mayoría de   
sus compañeros de escuela e incluso; cuando caminaba por la calle, había un ligero pero perceptible espacio a su   
alrededor por donde nadie pasaba, como un campo de energía que impedía siquiera que le rosaran el hombro. 

Kouki se levantó del suelo, era extraño poder tocarlo, verlo desde que tiene memoria, solo él; nadie más que él. 

Era unos cuantos centímetros más alto, su cabello rojo como el fuego, piel blanca más no marchita, unas a penas visibles   
pecas en sus mejillas. 

Guapo, era... Guapo. Maldita sea, ya estaba cediendo y Kouki quería negarse al llamado, a la sensación de pertenencia y   
sumisión. 

De puntitas se aferró a su elaborado Kimono y; tal como sabía deseaba, beso sus labios. 

—No es suficiente, pero ya falta poco para mi oportunidad— 

Kouki temía, pero a su vez la promesa le causaba una insana curiosidad. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Akashi Seijuuro principal Emperador de los demonios, uno de los cuatro regentes del infierno, conocido como el Gran   
maestre del Infierno; el quien comparte estatus con la primera jerarquía demoníaca, de alto poder y maldad ejemplar,   
se encontraba en esa sala donde un montón de insulsos humanos se apiñaban alrededor de una mujer parturienta. 

Su segundo al mando, Midorma Shintaro, le había informado que en ese momento, en ese lugar y con esa mujer, nacería el quien sin duda reinaría a su lado por el resto de la eternidad. 

Había en ese momento de los cuatro Emperadores del infierno solo tres en regencia, así que era más el trabajo entre sus manos como para cuidar de un bebe. Seijuuro al principio se negó al hecho de que su emperatriz fuese tan solo un bebe y sobre todo uno humano. 

A ese bastardo le gustaba jugar sucio. 

Supuestamente los demonios son espíritus malévolos con atributos que conducen a la perdición de las personas y sus almas, era cierto pero solo cuando las mismas personas y era básicamente lo que siempre pasaba, se ofrecían a sí mismas o a alguien más para obtener algo. 

Entonces su poder dio un sobre salto, haciendo que las luces amenazaran con apagarse, al grupo no le importo ya que   
en ese preciso momento el sonido del llanto de un niño resonó. 

Seijuuro se acercó solo con idea de verle, su pensamiento era el de hacerse con el alma y marcharse, ya encontraría la   
manera de incrustarle el alma a un ser que fuera digno de su magnificencia.

Pero entonces un par de luceros castaños se encontraron con su mirada y supo; en ese momento, que uno de los cuatro Emperadores del infierno estaría de guardián por los próximos; al menos 15 años humanos, de quien sería uno de los seres más importantes del inframundo demoniaco. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

El día había sido fantástico y se había estado divirtiendo a lo grande, después de mucho tiempo, por alguna razón   
Seijuuro no había intervenido en su reunión con sus amigos y eso era algo tranquilizador y atemorizante en partes   
iguales. 

El grupo de sus amigos solía pasar el tiempo en la casa de Takao, pero esta vez con su ayuda y la del novio de Kise   
prepararían algo impresionante o al menos así lo había dicho el rubio. Los padres de su amigo pelinegro saldrían ese fin   
de semana no solo para que pudieran estar tranquilos, sino porque querían un tiempo en pareja. 

Por lo general todos solían quedarse a dormir los viernes pero debido a los planes seria a partir del sábado. Ayudados   
por Kise entraron a la casa incluso antes de que Takao, que era el más avispado y revoltoso se diera cuenta.

Kouki sentía un no sé qué en el ambiente que le ponía cada vello de su piel de puntas, aun así sentía un poco la presencia magnética de Seijuuro a su lado, cosa realmente rara porque no lo veía. 

El cielo se veía demasiado oscuro, el frio calaba de una manera extraña. Pero se estaba divirtiendo ¿Cuál podría ser el   
problema? 

Entro junto a Kasamatsu debajo de las escaleras, donde se encontraban los interruptores de la luz, reían bajito por las   
ocurrencias de sus amigos y porque no; por la manera de narrar de Kuroko. Aun así el ansia no se iba, no le dejaba   
completamente tranquilo. 

—Tomare este turno— escucharon decir a Kuroko, ahora sí que tenían miedo, Kuroko era un sádico aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta — En una ocasión, un joven cualquiera le menciono a su mejor amigo que había soñado en repetidas   
ocasiones con un hombre al que ni si quiera conocía, este le dijo que ignorara el hecho, que quizá lo conocía de antes y su   
mente solo quería recordarle algo, mientras dormía en una noche fría, un fuerte estruendo la sobresaltó. Había tormenta   
y la ventana se había abierto de par en par por el fuerte vendaval. Presionó el interruptor de la luz, pero no se encendió.   
El ruido volvió a sonar; esta vez, desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Se levantó corriendo y; con la palma de la mano   
extendida sobre la pared, empezó a caminar en busca de su madre. Estaba completamente a oscuras. A los dos pasos, su   
mano chocó contra algo. Lo palpó y se estremeció al momento: era un mechón de pelo. Atemorizado, un relámpago iluminó la estancia y vio a un niño de su misma estatura frente a él. Arrancó a correr por el pasillo, gritando, hasta que se topó con su madre. “¿Tú también lo has visto?”, le preguntó— 

Sabían en que momento debían intervenir y; justo cuando de los labios del peliazul salía la siguiente frase, Kasamatsu   
bajo los pestillos de la luz eléctrica de toda la casa y Kouki, tal como había practicado, dejo salir el grito más fuerte que   
pudo. 

Salieron como balas de su escondite entre risas y empujones con lámparas en mano, riendo a todo pulmón mientras veían al grupo de sus amigos lloriquear de miedo. 

Los ases de luz que se movían en todas direcciones, Kouki fue con rapidez a encender de nuevo los pestillos eléctricos y   
cuando volvió se encontraron con que Takao no estaba en su lugar. 

El presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien volvió y cuando estaba por preguntar algo, el grito de su amigo destrozo   
lo poco que les quedaba de tranquilidad en sus nervios.   
Todos corrieron en busca Takao, temerosos, temblorosos, pero se detuvieron al ver a Taiga a los pies en la escalera. 

Kouki sin embargo veía en la misma dirección en la que Kagami, sentía como la sangre se helaba poco a poco, su   
respiración comenzó a ser errática, todos gritaban y Kouki; mientras corría de la mano de Kise, no podía quitar la imagen   
de Takao. 

Sin vida. 

Lleno de sangre, con un corte en la garganta y la ropa hecha girones. Sus lágrimas tibias bajaban por la frialdad de su   
rostro por el impacto. 

Entraron a duras penas a una recamara, los focos explotaban en cuanto pasaban apagando las luces del pasillo, al principio el ruido de sus propios llantos y los de sus amigos no la dejaba escuchar demasiado bien, pero Kouki creyó reconocer casi al instante el fuerte ruido de desgarros y gemidos atronadores a su alrededor.   
Miró a un lado y luego al otro, pero la oscuridad no la dejaba ver más allá de unos cuantos metros. No podía ubicar el   
lugar del que provenía aquel fuerte ruido, pero entonces alzó la vista y lo vio, algo terrible que, inexplicablemente le aterró casi de manera instantánea. 

—Daiki…— escucho susurrar a Kagami, estaba esperanzado de que alguien llegara a salvarlos, quien fuera a quien había   
nombrado pero solo sollozaba 

— ¿Q-Quien… quien dices Kagam-mi-cci?— medio hablo Kise 

A la habitación entro algo, era una silueta grande y oscura, era algo que al menos algo que tenía forma humanoide, podía observar claramente que tenía dos piernas y dos brazos, pero lo más aterrador e imponente era que las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías, sentía como su alma se perdía en esos pozos oscuros haciéndole llorar del terror. 

Seijuuro, Seijuuro; por favor Seijuuro… pensó. El no permitirían que le hicieran daño ¿No? Se lo había dicho, él lo   
cuidaba, entonces ¿Porque? 

Mientras más lo veía no podía evitar sentir un súbito ataque de pánico, sintió que si aquella cosa volteaba a mirarlo le pasaría algo terrible, su boca era una fosa ovalada y apestosa, era casi tan alto como el techo, arrastraba largas garras por el suelo y sobre salía de su espalda lo que parecía una gran joroba llena de picos espinudos.

El grito terrorífico que había salido del ente hizo que llevara ambas manos a cubrir sus oídos, asustado no solo por el sonido, si no por las implicaciones de sus palabras.

La muerte de la madre de Kagami, él era un buen amigo, uno que no se asustaba por sus modos extraños y que; de   
alguna manera creía que Seijuuro aceptaba a su lado. 

En cuanto el pelirrojo hizo amago de levantarse Kouki se lanzó a sus piernas para detenerlo, más la fuerza de este era más que la suya y poco pudo hacer al respecto. 

— ¡Kagami! ¡No! ¡No!— lloraba a todo pulmón 

Este fue lanzado al buro, rompiendo en el proceso el espejo con un horrible sonido. Kuroko y Kasamatsu se levantaron con rapidez a ayudarlo, pero ambos fueron lanzados a los lados, con heridas que no podrían levantarse nunca más, los charcos bajo ellos le indicaban eso, habiendo estado y tan cerca la sangre reboto a todos lados incluyendo su rostro y ropa. 

Kise corrió de su lado para socorrer a su pareja, pero fue levantado e impactado contra el techo, una, dos, tres veces   
hasta que en el blanco de la pintura solo quedo una enorme mancha de sangre. Kouki vio como cayó cerca del cuerpo de   
Kasamatsu para no moverse más, dejándole ver sus amarillos ojos apagados de la vida, se movió lo mejor que sus   
temblores le dejaban jalando a sus amigos para alejarlos de esa cosa, su rostro lleno de lágrimas que bajaban sin restricción sin dejarle bien a su alrededor y sus manos temblorosas por el peso y el miedo. 

Si al menos pudiera sacar los cuerpos de ahí, se levantó del suelo donde se encontraba cuando vio entrar a quien   
suponía era el “Daiki” que había mencionado Kagami, pero nuevamente fue enviado al suelo. 

Sus piernas se sentían húmedas y cuando volteo a ver la razón de ello soltó un grito fuerte que hizo dolerle los pulmones. 

Cientos de manos negruzcas por las quemaduras se aferraban reptando por sus piernas, sentía un tibio calor provenir de   
lo que parecía un enorme agujero nebulosos en la esquina de su habitación. 

— ¡Kagami! ¡Por favor ayuda! ¡Seijuuro! ¡Seijuuro! ¡Ayúdame por favor!— 

Intento luchar contra la fuerza que le jalaba a la desconocida oscuridad, sus manos húmedas de la sangre de sus amigos   
dejaban un camino marcado en las baldosas del suelo de la habitación, podía ver a lo lejos como el hombre que   
acompañaba a Kagami destrozaba sin piedad al ente y; aunque asustado se regocijaba por la muerte de este.

— ¡Maldito Bastardo!— grito antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

—Abyssus escapo de su prisión humana— 

—Lo sé— respondió el pelirrojo —Pero también es mi oportunidad de intervenir— 

—Siempre me pareció extraño que no tomaras lo que es tuyo desde el principio— 

—Era más divertido si le dejaba jugar, pero ya no más…— 

—Shintaro— dijo entonces mientras se levantaba del imponente trono en el que se encontraba 

— ¿Si?— le respondió el peliverde 

—No te excedas con el chico…— 

El mencionado no le respondió mientras se marchaba, Seijuuro haría su movimiento en el cuanto lo viera adecuado,   
había estado observando a su pequeño en todo momento e incluso se sorprendió solo un poco cuando a pesar de tener   
los ojos vendados, la pareja de Daiki le hubiera casi visto. 

Escuchar cómo era llamado con tal intensidad le hacía hervir la sangre, pero el ser tan poderoso tenía que abstenerse a ciertas formas y momentos de presentarse en la tierra, aunque claro; su Kouki siempre estaba bien protegido. 

Espero hasta ver que las cosas fluyeran tal como las había vislumbrado Midorima esa mañana, Abyssus era un ser   
despreciable desde su punto de vista ya que no estaba bajo su mando, pero Aomine; habiendo destronado al antiguo   
rey de la lujuria y de la ira, alzándose como el nuevo Rey Demonio, lo acabaría. 

Después de todo no dejaría que hiciera su presa a su pareja eterna. 

Esperaron pacientemente hasta que ordeno a las huestes del infierno bajo su mando recoger a su pequeño. Sonreía sin tapujos al ver como el castaño palidecía aún más al ver el espectáculo que era ser llevado al infierno desde el mundo humano.   
Por fin, después de todos esos años cosechando su presa, esta vendría a sus pies como debió de ser desde el primer momento en el que le vio.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Kouki estaba desorientado y confundido, intentaba despertar de las profundidades de lo que deseaba fuera un sueño de   
no sabía cuánto tiempo, no podía recordar muy bien lo último que hizo pero no le importó. Al cabo de un rato el mareo pasó, así que decido comenzó a abrir sus ojos pero para su sorpresa se topó con la más absoluta de las tinieblas, no podía ver nada, el terror le invadió completamente, odiaba la oscuridad. 

Al tratar de levantarse se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba paralizado, lo único que sentía era una sensación de   
entumecimiento en todos sus miembros, en ese momento sentía un poco de miedo más decidió relajarse, después de   
todo en medio de la lucha, había visto la inconfundible mirada de su demonio personal. 

Poco a poco la sensibilidad llegó a sus dedos y los empezó a mover lentamente, transcurrido un tiempo pudo mover un   
poco uno de sus brazos, la necesidad de saber dónde se encontraba lo llevo a tantear con la mano la superficie donde   
estaba acostado. 

La textura era suave como seda y debajo un acolchado nebuloso, al hacer un poco de presión sintió algo duro. La confusión se hizo más grande, no podía definir donde se encontraba, el calor era sofocante y el aire espeso con un aroma exótico que no podía reconocer por más que lo intentaba. 

Empezó a mover los dedos de los pies y a contraer los músculos de las piernas para recobrar la sensibilidad. ¡Por fin lo había logrado! y al mover una de sus piernas su rodilla golpeo con algo a unos cuantos centímetros sobre si, fue cuando escucho la risa que hizo se paralizara nuevamente. 

—Has sido muy travieso Kouki— 

Escucho un chasquido y su visión se fue aclarando, los tonos rojizos de la habitación no dañaban su recién recuperada   
visión. 

El lugar que claramente no era su hogar; era impactante. 

—Bienvenido a casa— 

Seijuuro estaba arriba suyo, y lo que tocaba su rodilla era parte de su perna. Se olvidó del dolor de sus extremidades haciéndose hacia atrás en lo que ahora veía era una cama. Del techo caían cientos de pedrería roja que ¿Tenia fuego? ¿Eso eran pequeñas bolas flotantes de fuego? Al parecer sí. 

La cama tenía cuatro postes de madera tallada y preciosos e impactantes dragones labrados en ellos. La suave seda en   
sus manos era de un puro y blanco inmaculado, con dos enormes almohadones en los que descansaba su espalda. 

—Quiero ir a casa— logro decir al fin

—No— le respondió tajante el pelirrojo —Eres mío por fin así que no pienso cederte a esa insulsa mujer que se hace   
llamar madre— 

Kouki vio algo encenderse en esos luceros brillantes, algo que hizo que su piel se erizara en advertencia. Observaba su   
expresión detenidamente, una mueca lujuriosa se dibujó en su labio inferior y en sus ojos se mostró una desmesurada   
Sensualidad. Ambas miradas se cruzaron y Kouki comprendió inmediatamente que él ansiaba tanto aquel momento, sin   
saber desde hacía cuanto tiempo. 

Esa mirada la recordaba desde había tenido la capacidad de saber que era el placer, Seijuuro le había mostrado retazos   
de ello, a veces a la fuerza a veces con ternura. Pero nunca le había lastimado. 

Porque Kouki sabia se mentía a sí mismo. Porque de haberlo exigido con fuerza, con determinación, lo habría detenido,   
cada vez. Más no lo hizo. 

Nunca lo hizo. 

Casi ceremonialmente se puso de rodillas ante su cuerpo y; como si se tratara de una liturgia, fue quitando uno a uno, todos los obstáculos que impedían apreciar su desnudez.

Primero, le ayudo a sacarse la sudadera y la camisa, después descorrió la hebilla del cinturón y abrió el botón de los  
pantalones. Los deslizo los por sus muslos y; cubierto por el blanco algodón, su ropa interior. Vergonzosamente pudo sentir como la prominente hinchazón de su miembro vibraba, incitado ante su cercanía, haciendo difícil su respiración.

Cerró sus ojos queriendo morir por la vergüenza, pero era lo que Seijuuro provocaba a su cuerpo. La orden, un mandato para sentir el máximo placer por solo su mirada y su tacto.

—Mírame Kouki, mírame a los ojos y observa quien es el que toma la inocencia de tu cuerpo, mira a quien le perteneces desde antes de tu nacimiento y después para la eternidad—

Su voz fue lúgubre pero erótica, que enviaba latigazos de placer a su sensible cuerpo.

—Se-Seijuuro—

Desnudo y tembloroso, vio como con malicia el demonio se retiraba una a una su vestimenta, dejándose solo la ropa interior y haciéndole ver la suave piel blanca, marcada aquí y allá con cicatrices; quizá de batallas pasadas, pero que solo le hacían ver más imponente de lo que creía. Mordió sus labios presa por el deseo, esperando y deseando.

—Sigue Kouki, es tu turno — le animo 

Bajo de golpe la cárcel de tela que oprimía aquella virilidad frente a él y ante sus ojos se mostró un monolito repleto de caliente sangre, que parecía pavonearse de manera provocadora. 

Aquel falo reinaba sobre su pelvis del mismo modo que lo hace un mástil en la cubierta de un barco. Le observo avergonzado detenidamente por unos segundos; nunca había visto más que el propio pero su cabeza era perfecta, unas hinchadas venas se marcaban a lo largo de su tronco, de color rosado. 

Grande, pensó; es demasiado grande. 

Se sentía mareado, como si ya no fuera el mismo. El aroma provocador surgía de su piel, de cada poro de su cuerpo, calentando su propia sangre haciéndole gemir sin restricción, su cabeza se nublaba, haciéndole querer ser… travieso.

Le agarro delicadamente con los dedos y extendió su lengua provocativamente sobre su glande. Sus ojos, en un acto de lasciva complicidad, buscaron los de Seijuuro, estos le dieron su conformidad con una sonrisa egocéntrica, llena de una maldad que no le había visto antes y; sin dudarlo ni un segundo, dejo que aquella erección se acoplara entre las paredes de su cavidad bucal. 

—Te ves como toda una emperatriz. Eres precioso. Eres mío— le dijo mientras sus manos fueron a su culo, comenzando a acariciarlo, a llenarlo de una sensación húmeda y viscosa, preparándolo lo más que su autocontrol le permitían.

Seijuuro tomo el control de su querido Kouki, haciendo lo que desde hacía mucho había querido, follarle la boca con fuerza, sin las restricciones de las cadenas del pudor humano, disfrutando de ver los ojos llorosos y el sofoco en el rostro canela de su alma destinada.

Unos intensos instantes más tarde, en un rudo arrebato, salió de su boca.

— No, no quiero que hoy sea así —Su voz no sonaba como una orden, una que sería cabalmente cumplida.

Un intenso silencio se fraguó entre los dos, dejando en el aire una petición implícita. Arrodillado ante él, como si estuviera sumido en una oración a su vigorosa masculinidad, Kouki lo veía con cara de cordero que va a ser sacrificado a un dios pagano, sabía lo que quería, pero también sabía que no sería algo fácil de complacer.

Kouki se dejó caer en la cama, levantando las piernas en una muda aceptación. Su cabello castaño caía despeinado como un velo sobre el almohadón, su rostro estaba sonrojado y su respiración agitada, haciendo que su pecho se levantara una y otra vez con rapidez en cada respiración que daba, anticipando el acto.

Le tomo por la cintura bruscamente y; dejando la delicadeza, entro contundentemente de un solo golpe. En el preciso momento en el que se abrió paso entre las paredes de su ano Kouki sintió como al mismo tiempo, el dolor y el placer visitaban sus sentidos.

Una parte de sí mismo le empujaba a expulsar aquel cuerpo extraño, que se introducía sin piedad en sus entrañas y otra; en cambio, deseaba que se quedara a vivir en su interior por toda la eternidad.

¿Cuánta lujuria es capaz de contener un cuerpo humano? Aquel día descubrió que más de lo que pudiera creer. 

Seijuuro se adentraba en sus entrañas como si le quemara y ese mismo fuego les proporcionaba a ambos la mayor satisfacción que habían sentido nunca.

Kouki sentía que su raciocinio dejaba de gobernar su cuerpo y; sin poderlo remediarlo, se dejaba llevar hacia un precipicio de completa satisfacción.

—Más… más… no te detengas…—

Seijuuro rio complacido, Kouki era un ser divino bajo su cuerpo. Uno que gemía debido a él, y solo por él. Apoyo ambas manos en la cama, empujándose con fuerza, bajo la cintura y; descansando los codos, quedando cerca del rostro erótico de su pequeño, le beso. 

Kouki dejo de aferrarse a las colchas, buscando y encontrando las manos del demonio, gemía y apretaba más su esfínter en cada estocada, llorando de placer, un placer al que su orgullo se había negado por tanto tiempo. 

Seijuuro se separó en cuanto sintió el orgasmo de Kouki cerca, dejándolo respirar y para poder ver el momento exacto de su liberación. Mordió sus labios abriendo una herida, dejando que muchas gotas llegaran al rostro sonrojado, cayendo en sus labios, mejillas y rodando hasta su cuello donde mordió con fuerza, haciendo que sus vientres se llenaran nuevamente del semen del castaño.

Seijuuro pudo corroborar que la dicha también se asomaba al rostro de su amante, quien suspiraba y lamia el sabor de su sangre de manera descompensada por todo el placer al que era sometido. Acaricio sus mejillas de manera reverencial y le susurró al oído. 

—Acéptame y cae conmigo— 

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Kouki se levantó de entre sus brazos y se arrodillo sobre la cama, empujando insinuantemente su trasero hacia atrás. Como si aquel gesto no fuera ya de por sí lo suficientemente clarificador, aparto los cachetes de sus glúteos dejando ver de un modo tan soez como provocativo su caliente y dilatado agujero.

Sentía, en cada uno de los espasmos y contracciones que daba, como su cuerpo sucumbía poco a poco nuevamente a la culminación del placer. Percibió mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza como su masculinidad se agitaba en su interior, le hizo sentir único, como si fuera capaz de tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos; aunque bien sabia que se hallaba en alguna parte del infierno, como si el éxtasis y la gloria se confundieran en una misma cosa. Durante una indefinida porción de tiempo, sintiendo la fuerza de las manos que se aferraban a sus caderas mientras terminaba bien dentro suyo, llenándolo completamente, el mundo pareció detenerse y todo lo que quedaba fuera de la habitación dejó de existir. 

La esclerótica de sus ojos se volvió negra al igual que sus pupilas, de sus mejillas bajaron lágrimas de sangre y justo cuando toco el punto más alto de su placer, un par de alas de plumaje negro brotaron de su espalda, de gran envergadura y magnifico brillo.

Seijuuro le observaba el acto, complacido, extasiado.

Naciendo entonces, su perfecta pareja. Quien reinaría como su emperatriz en el infierno.

Por la eternidad. 

Fin


End file.
